


400 Follower GIF Celebration

by QuidnamInferorum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/pseuds/QuidnamInferorum
Summary: I hit 400 followers on tumblr, so I'm doing GIF drabbles to celebrate with all of TFW.





	1. Not Always [Dean]

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna get in on this action? Subtmit a GIF to my tumblr: https://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit

  


_Submitted by[thing-you-do-with-that-thing](https://tmblr.co/mCkeWlUxrGTcuvucz7e4MjQ)_

_Submit a GIF_ [ _here_ ](http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit) _!_

* * *

“Yes you do!” Y/N huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean shook his head, his hands on his hips. “C’mon, when was the last time—?”

“Yesterday.”

“What?”

“Yesterday, you left to go get a snack, so I paused our movie. An hour later, you weren’t back, so I went looking for you,” she explained with a calm rage that was scarier than her screaming and shouting. “I found you in the kitchen, eating an entire pie by yourself.”

He threw his hands up. “That doesn’t mean that I _always_ pick pie over you, sweetheart!”

With a deadpan expression, she simply said, “You ate that pie like you eat me.”

“Okay!” Sam slammed his laptop shut, grabbing it and getting up from the table in the same fluid motion. “I will be…not here.” With that, he spirited away to a portion of the Bunker that didn’t have his brother and his brother’s girlfriend talking about their sex life.

Y/N had the decency to flush a little, having forgotten that the younger Winchester was in the library with them.

Dean, however, simply reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” she frowned, not appreciating the manhandling.

He gave her a soft, apologetic smile and twined their fingers together. Then he began dragging her to their room. “I’m gonna show you how much better you taste than pie.”


	2. Coffee [Dean]

_Submitted by[thing-you-do-with-that-thing](https://tmblr.co/mCkeWlUxrGTcuvucz7e4MjQ)_  


_Submit a GIF_ [ _here_ ](http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit) _!_

* * *

“Sit back, let me take care of you,” she argued with her loving, doting, stubborn asshole of a boyfriend.

He sat back against the headboard, taking the offered cup of coffee as he huffed loudly. “I’m fine, Y/N. I’ve had worse.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, be thankful that werewolf didn’t have your leg,” she motioned to the currently encased leg that Dean was now resting on the shitty motel bed.

He pulled the cup to his lips, refusing to speak anymore. He then promptly spat it back out. “What the hell—?”

“It’s coffee.”

“This is _not_ coffee,” Dean shook his head, sticking his tongue out like the taste was hurting him.

“Well, that’s what the vending machine outside claimed it was.”

“This tastes like crap.”

“Setting aside the fact that you apparently know what crap tastes like—” That comment had earned her a bitchface Sam would’ve been proud of. “—you shouldn’t move around so much.”

Dean pouted, looking not unlike a surly child.

Y/N sighed, looking down at her boyfriend. She carefully crawled onto the bed beside him and curled into his side. “I’ll make you a deal—you sit here and let me take care of you, and I’ll watch one of you bullshit Westerns.”

“They’re not bullshit.”

“I’ll even watch one with Clint Eastwood and a monkey.”

There was a beat of silence. “…I want real coffee first.”


	3. Yahtzee! [Dean]

  


_Submitted by[thing-you-do-with-that-thing](https://tmblr.co/mCkeWlUxrGTcuvucz7e4MjQ)_

_Submit a GIF_ [ _here_ ](http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit) _!_

* * *

He saw her the moment he came in. How could he not?

She was sitting at the bar, alone, in skin-tight jeans, boots, a tank top, and a dark leather jacket. She was nursing a beer and looked supremely bored.

Dean nudged his brother, and Sam responded with a roll of his eyes. He then motioned to a booth in the back and said he’d be there.

The elder Winchester barely heard him.

Instead, he sauntered over to the bar and to his target. “Hey, sweetheart.”

She looked up at him and answered with a sly smile. “Hey there yourself.”

“What’re you drinking?”

She swallowed it slowly, finishing off the drink. “Whatever you’re buying.”

He ordered two whiskeys, taking note of the bartender eyeing up his new companion and her completely ignoring him.

The two downed their drinks before she spoke. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go.”

“Are you now?”

She stood up, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you tell Sammy to get his own hotel room tonight?”

He grinned. “Yeah?”

She winked. She reached down, grabbing his keys from his pocket, accidentally on purpose brushing against his cock. She pulled them out held them at his eye level, jingling them a bit. “I’ll wait for you in the car, baby.”

Dean leaned back on his stool to make sure he could watch his wife walk out. Even before she was out of sight, his excitement bubbled forth like he was a kid again. “Yahtzee!”


	4. Late Night [Sam]

  


_Submitted by[sgarrett49](http://sgarrett49.tumblr.com/)_

_Submit a GIF_ [ _here_ ](http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit)   
  
_A huge shout-out to[saxxxology](http://saxxxology.tumblr.com) for saving my ass on this GIF and giving me the idea for this drabble._

* * *

“Hey, Y/N, where’s the file on—?” Sam shouted without looking up.

A thin manilla envelope slapped down beside his hands.

His tired hazel eyes roamed up the body of his secretary, wrapped lusciously in a tight button up shirt and dark pencil skirt. Her heels had long since been kicked off, which explained how she had snuck up on him. She smiled, looking as exhausted as he felt.

Finally, she spoke. “You gotta sleep sometime, detective.”

He fell back in his chair, straightening out his back for the first time in hours. His back burned in a sort of pleasurable pain, not used to a non-hunched over position. He pushed his long chestnut locks out of his eyes with his equally long fingers and smiled up at her. “I’ll sleep when we catch this guy.”

“You’ve not slept for days,” she chastised, her voice soft.

“I’ll sleep—”

“When you catch this guy.”

They chuckled at that. Then silence fell over them. He aimed a small smile up at Y/N. “You don’t have to stay. Go home.”

She shook her head, seemingly amused by the very idea. “Like I’m gonna leave you.”

His smile got a bit bigger, and he laughed breathlessly. “Thank you.”

She shifted in her spot for a moment before picking up the envelope again. “I’m gonna go put this way, and we’ll pick this up in the morning.”

Sam stood to his full height, reaching for the file. “No, c’mon—”

She dodged out of his way, going around him and back behind the desk, laughter bubbling from from within her. “No, c’mon detective, you’ve gotta rest.”

A playful grin made its way onto Sam’s face, his dimples coming out in full force. “Y/N, give me the file.”

She shook her head. “Nope!” she answered, popping the p.

Without thinking, he caged her in, putting one hand on the desk either side of her. His chest was centimeters from hers, and, suddenly, the tone went from childish to adult.

They were silent for a moment before Y/N placed the envelope on the table. Then, her fingers danced up his arms, linking around his neck. With a voice only slightly shuddery, she said, “Maybe…I could convince you to at least take a break?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed and he took a deep breath.

She was his secretary, had been since he opened his agency with his brother Dean. There had always been tension simmering under the surface between him and Y/N, but flirting and lingering stares was a whole different animal from what was about to happen.

A whole different animal he was ready to take on.

And the next morning, when his desk was suddenly wobbly, he’d deal with a hundred Deans teasing him and regret nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write a sequel to this, filled with desk sex, at the request of several of my tumblr enablers.
> 
> UPDATE: See my story "Overtime" http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681791


	5. Closeted [Dean]

  


_Submitted by[chaos-and-the-calm67](https://tmblr.co/mg7JSFDVz1nQ-jG9E6-3eOw)  
_

_I want to send some, too, if that’s alright! *hides face*_

Join the party, sweetie! :D I’m excited to have you!

_Submit a GIF[here](http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit)!_

* * *

“C’mon, stay with me, Winchester!” she whisper-shouted at the sight of the older Winchester’s head drooping.

“But we’ve been here for hours!” he whined.

The two had, in fact, been in the closet for barely ten minutes, which she was quick to point out.

He answered with a grumbled “Where the hell is Sammy?”

The stupid witch had seen them coming a mile away and shoved them in her closet, filled with paraphernalia that was almost impossible to see in the dark, except to see that some things were shining in the low light. Dean was convinced that everything looked wet and were, therefore, some form of bodily fluids.

She’d rolled her eyes when he’d hugged the door as much as he could.

“I think it’s office supplies, Dean.”

“How can you tell?”

“I touched it and it wasn’t squishy.”

“Oh my G—what if it _was_?!”

“Stop being a baby,” she sighed. “Focus on getting that door open.”

“It’s not locked,” he sighed heavily. “I think we’re stuck in here magically.”

“Who has a magical office supply closet?”

“Merlin’s secretary!” She could hear the grin in his voice even if she couldn’t see it.

She sighed heavily. “Well, if we’re locked in here magically, we might have to wait for Sam to save our ass.”

There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke. “Well, I have an idea of what to do while we wait.”

“What, you wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven?” she laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Well, if _you’re_ up for it.”

Before she could respond, she felt Dean’s thick arms wrap around her waist and pull her roughly into his chest. Then the lips she’d always dreamed of were on her lips.

She decided that Sam could take as long as he needed.


	6. Feast [Dean]

  
  


_Submitted by[notnaturalanahi](https://tmblr.co/msti6gcxN0bKxvyj0EA3zHQ)_

_:)_

_Submit a GIF_ [ _here_ ](http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit) _!_

* * *

“You know,” Dean started when the quiet got too much. “The food wasn’t half-bad.”

“It was disgusting,” she frowned, pushing a branch out of her way.

“Oh come on, it was fine,” he waved her off.

“No, I’m with Katie on this one—it was terrible,” Sam added, twigs snapping under his feet.

“It wasn’t the worst thing we’ve ever had to eat.”

“Oh, good to know the bar is on the floor,” she shot back.

Dean shook his head. “Look, we’ve eaten on the government’s tab before, and this wasn’t the worst, that’s all I’m sayin’!”

“No, you said that it wasn’t half-bad, implying that it was even edible,” Sam pointed out.

“And, as the only one here without a criminal record, I shudder to think of what you’ve eaten where that wasn’t ‘half bad,’” she huffed, blowing some hair out of her face.

The dense trees broke enough for them to find a cabin. It was rundown, dilapidated, and kind of a miracle that it even still stood.

The three exchanged looks and had a silent conversation. Their plan agreed upon, they began walking towards the abandoned cabin.

Katie took her boyfriend’s hands in hers before turning to Sam. “Promise me something, guys?”

Sam nodded and Dean squeezed her hand.

“Whoever…gets to go home,” she started, proud of herself for only tripping over her words slightly. “Promise to eat a delicious meal not made by the government.”

The silence that would’ve been otherwise absolute was broken only by the soft chittering of animals and the crunching of leaves beneath their boots.

Then, it was broken by Dean mumbling. “As long as there’s pie.”

Sam and Katie laughed humorlessly, but didn’t berate. And, as they built up the cabin in a way that would’ve made Kevin McAllister proud, they added more and more to the imaginary banquet, treats to please everyone involved.

And when they all got to return home, they made and ate that banquet together.


	7. Clarice [Dean]

 

 

  


_Submitted by[sgarret49](http://sgarrett49.tumblr.com/)_

_Submit a GIF_ [ _here_ ](http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit) _!_

* * *

 

“Oh my G—don’t do that!” Y/N shoved Dean away from her with all her might.

He laughed, his head falling back as he let her push him slightly.

“You’re such an asshole,” she huffed, scooting farther down the couch and away from her boyfriend. “You know that movie freaks me out.”

“Exactly!” he said between peals of laughter.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “I know where you sleep, Winchester.”

He finally calmed down enough to crawl over to her, trapping her underneath him and nuzzling at her neck. “I’d certainly hope so.”

“Oh my God,” she rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

He nuzzled closer. “You _love_ me!”

“How much did you have to drink?”

“…not much.”

“So, there’s no way that you and Sam got shit-faced at the bar, huh?”

“Nope!”

“So, if I were to say, get up and go to Sam’s room—”

“No, you can’t,” he pulled her close, almost crushing her with his weight. “Don’t leave me.”

She pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ve already agreed to marry you, loser.”

He beamed. “You’re gonna marry me.”

“Not if you don’t get to bed and sober up first,” she tried pushing him off.

He snuggled more into her, which made her cough from being crushed. “‘m good here.”

“You’re not gonna have a bride if you don’t move.”

The only answer she got was silence. When she looked down, she saw the slackjawed, sleeping face of her fiancée. She loved watching him sleep, as the worries he had, the burden he carried disappeared, even if only for a little while.

She managed to roll the dead weight to the side a little, relieving the pressure on her chest. She held him tightly, settling in for the night, happily running her fingers through his hair as she fell asleep herself.


	8. Deal [Dean]

__

_Submitted by[@sgarrett49](https://tmblr.co/mN3eUjpyO43Q-Fgeg3CbAUw)_

_Submit a GIF_ [ _here_ ](http://quiddy-writes.tumblr.com/submit) _!_

* * *

Sam shook his head, chuckling breathlessly.

Only a week after selling his soul, one would think the elder Winchester would be less excitable.

Instead, he’d been running around, pulling the “dying” card every chance he’d gotten. This night, Dean had managed to convince a beautiful blonde to come back with him.

Which, of course, relegated Y/N and Sam to the Impala to continue their research. Y/N was in the backseat, curled up with her back to Sam and trying to sleep as he went through _Dr. Faustus_ for the hundredth time.

Dean pulled the curtains closed almost violently, and Sam watched the silhouette of his brother peel the shirt from his new companion before they both disappeared from view.

Sam turned to face Y/N who was studiously not looking past her peripheral vision. “Hey,” he called, but she still didn’t look up. “You okay?”

“Peachy keen, Sam,” she said without emotion. “Now let me sleep.”

Giggling could be heard from the hotel room, and Y/N flinched. “Fucking…could they at least keep it down?”

“You could just tell him–”

“Oh, good, I’d _love_ to be a giant cliche and tell him that I love him now that he’s dying.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, well…at least you could be looking through the lore.”

“I’ve been staring at your laptop screen for eight hours and listening to Dean and his ‘oh I’m dying and so lonely’ speech for two. I’m done for today.”

The younger Winchester sighed. “Will you make me a promise, then?”

She grunted in response, and he took that as a yes.

“You’ve gotta tell him. I can’t handle it if you’re gonna be like this all the time,” Sam joked, turning back to his book.

That pulled a chuckle from Y/N, but then she was silent. After a moment more, she spoke, “I’ll tell him when we break his deal, alright?”

Sam wasn’t sure if she was trying to weasel out of the issue or if she was trying to comfort him. Everyone had been telling Sam that it was impossible, that Dean was hellbound and there was nothing to be done. Y/N hadn’t said anything so far one way or the other, and he hoped that he finally had someone on his side.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

She finally turned to face Sam with a half-hearted smile, which he saw in the rear view mirror. “It’s a deal, then.”

He laughed humorlessly. Then, his phone rang, and they were all on the road again.


End file.
